


Hide & Seek

by eliospiano



Category: DolanTwins, Grethan - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Grethan, Kinda, Love, M/M, Oops, Twins, dolantwins - Freeform, gettingdrunktogether, imgoingtohell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliospiano/pseuds/eliospiano
Summary: Grethan oneshot...the boys get drunk together for the first time...





	Hide & Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally supposed to be a flashback for another fic i’m working on, ‘Loathe Me’, but it wrote itself into a oneshot instead! Hope you enjoy :)

It was cool that night. On the back porch, Ethan and Grayson sat, getting drunk for the first time in their lives.

A fan had sent them a few bottles of wine a couple of weeks before, and the boys had put them in their tallest cupboard, hoping to regift them at some point as they didn’t drink much. Or, ever really.

But, one day, after a very, very long day of filming, Grayson looked up at the cupboard while finishing their dinner dishes, and had an idea.  
“Ethan?”, Grayson had knocked on his brothers door with his foot, shaking his floppy hair out of his eyes.

He was greeted by a freshly-showered, wet & glistening Ethan, who stood in the doorway with only a towel clutching his hips.

“Um..What are you doing with those?”, he asked, gesturing to the two bottles Grayson cradled in his arms.

“It’s been a long day..”, Grayson sighed, fully ready to rope his brother into doing what he wanted, “Drink with me?”

Ethan actually hadn’t needed any convincing, and thought Grayson was a genius. They never really drank, and certainly had never been drunk, but things had been so hectic lately that he was ready to let off some steam.

They had no perception of what their tolerance levels were, as they never had more than a glass of wine at the dinner table once in a blue moon back at home.

So, when three-fourths of the bottle of red was gone, Ethan picked it up to examine.

“Maybe we should slow down”, Ethan formed the statement like a question.  
He wasn’t sure what being drunk felt like, but he was pretty sure they were.

Grayson stood abruptly after that, taking Ethan’s hand in the process.

“Where are we going?”, Ethan giddily asked, holding Grayson’s hand with both of his own as he led them around the pool.

“Trampolineeee time!”, Grayson yelled finally, grinning ear to ear, and the boys dropped hands to scramble onto the bouncy surface.

They jumped.

Laughing wildly at each other, the two jumped forever, carefree and most definitely feeling the alcohol.

“Let’s play a game”, Ethan plopped down onto his perfect bottom, half-dragging Grayson down with him.

“Oooh like what?”, Grayson shivered. The warm alcohol coursing through his veins and settling in his stomach countered the cold evening air.

It felt perfect to him, but he couldn’t tell which was causing his teeth to chatter.

“Wait. You’re cold”, Ethan noticed, instinctively reaching behind his own head to pull his hoodie off for his brother’s use.

Grayson found he couldn’t stop himself from watching Ethan’s shirt ride up in the process, a small, tempting acre of skin playing hide and seek beneath his white shirt.

Daring him to look at something he couldn’t touch. He tore his eyes away after a moment before Ethan could catch him, telling himself his actions were wrong.

“It’s okay E”, Grayson’s mouth moved too slowly, the hoodie already being passed to him. His last thought gave him an idea.

“Hide and Seek maybe?”, Grayson cocked his head to the side.

“In the dark? Fuck yea!”, Ethan replied, already standing up to jog back toward the house.

•••

“Got you!”, Ethan called out, poking Grayson in the side after finding him in his closet.

It was dark enough in the room to where Ethan had to feel around for him, but Grayson had given himself away with a small giggle when Ethan had entered the room.

“Awh you got me you fuck”, Grayson laughed, pushing back at his brother who claimed victory for that round.

“You need better hiding spots”, Ethan giggled, the alcohol making everything in the dark seem funny.

“Let’s have another glass and play again!”, Ethan declared happily.

Grayson was more than happy to oblige, and after another glass..or the rest of the bottle of red and a third of the new bottle of white, the boys started again.

  
“22,23,47,50! I’m comin’ E!”, Grayson slurred, going straight for the pantry.  
“Nope, not here! I’m too drunk for this Ethan”, he whisper-yelled, heading towards the living room.

He tried not to bust out laughing when he walked in. Ethan, obviously as drunk as Grayson, had attempted to shove himself underneath the cushions of the couch.

His nose stuck out from underneath as the cushions moved over him as he breathed.

Grayson messed with him a bit about it.

  
“Oh, Ethan”, he taunted, “Come out, come out wherever you are!”, he stifled a laugh.

  
“Hmm”, he continued,” look at how comfy this couch looks. Maybe i’ll sit!”, he plopped down, and heard a soft yelp come from underneath him and quick movement.

Before Grayson knew it, he was on the floor laying back.

  
“How dare you sit on me!”, Ethan kidded, moving over his brother to see his face in the dark.

  
“I won!”, Grayson bragged.

  
“You. Did. Not”, Ethan looked at Grayson for a moment before an idea popped into his head. He climbed to straddle his brother, and did something he hadn’t done in years.

  
He tickled the shit out of him.

  
“E-THAN!”, Grayson screamed in laughter, trying to get from out of his older brother’s grip.

He wiggled his lower half away from Ethan’s strong thighs, but his laughter was abruptly cut off by the feeling of something hard pressing against his upper thigh.

Grayson gasped.

  
“Sorry”, Ethan got off of him quickly, more embarrassed than he’d ever been in his life.

He was thankful for the darkness that surrounded him now, not wanting to see the horror on Grayson’s face.

  
“Ethan? It’s ok”, Grayson tried to comfort.

  
“No, Gray it’s not”, he frowned, although he really didn’t care that much at the moment.

He’d been hiding his feelings for Grayson for years, but the wine was telling him that right now, he doesn’t need to hide.  
The silence that overtook them was mildly tense.

  
“Where are you?”, Grayson asked, reaching forward along the soft rug, his vision barely adjusted to the complete dark.

  
“Here”, Ethan mumbled, also feeling forward.

  
Their hands touched, and it felt so, natural. So easy, like they were supposed to stay that way forever.

Grayson wrapped his hand over the top of Ethan’s, rubbing circles with his thumb over the surface of his skin.

  
Grayson slowly moved forward, the darkness and the alcohol giving him a confidence he never knew he was capable of.

  
He took Ethan’s hand in his own, pulling it closer to himself and downward.  
He used his other hand to locate Ethan’s bicep, giving it a tender squeeze.

  
Ethan tensed when Grayson finally rested Ethan’s hand over soft fabric, and around something hard on Grayson’s body.

Grayson tried to show his brother that he was feeling the same way.

Small noises erupted from the backs of both their throats.

  
Ethan, finally unable to control himself, reached forward to graze Grayson’s lips with his fingertips.

Grayson pressed a soft kiss there, and Ethan nearly moaned when he felt Grayson wrap a hand through the hair on the back of his head.

Tilting his head up for him by pulling down on the back of his hair, Ethan’s mouth parted in surprise, just in time for Grayson’s lips to latch onto the given purchase.

  
The next breath both boys took was fucking needy.

  
The taste of each other, mixed with the glorious alcohol still running through like rapid rivers made them feel like they were tasting their first sip of water in a 30-day drought.

  
Hands ran over bits and pieces of each other that were normally only touched on accident, or in a playful rally.

The two were colliding in a harmonious battle of pleasure, where the only fight was trying to get as close as possible in the pitch-black room.

  
“Ethan?”, Grayson’s voice came out low and raspy, only disconnecting his lips from Ethan for a moment.

  
“Yea?”, Ethan blissfully echoed.

  
“I love you”, he confessed, still ghosting his fingertips through Ethan’s hair while his head dropped to Ethan’s shoulder, waiting for rejection.

  
Instead, Ethan let out a soft but obliterating happy noise, and proceeded to wrap and arm tight around Grayson’s back, pulling him straight into his chest.

  
He used both hands then to bring Grayson’s face to his own before kissing him so recklessly that he was sure he’d melt in his hands.

  
“I love you too”, he replied afterward, never wanting to move from where Grayson was in his arms, forever.


End file.
